


Truth or Dare

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack plays truth or dare, and Derek gets chosen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

"Derek! Truth or dare?" Lydia asked.

"I'm not playing," Derek answered, not bothering to look up from the book he was reading.

"Yes you are. You're sitting in our circle, so you're playing," she retorted.

The alpha sighed. Someone needed to remind him _why_ he decided to make wolves out of teenagers. "Fine, I choose dare," he said after a long moment.

"I dare you to kiss Stiles."

Stiles' cheeks tinted a light pink as their lips met. After it was over, the alpha grinned down at him. "We could go play our own version upstairs," he said in the teen's ear, dragging him away from the group.


End file.
